<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Por uma vez na eternidade by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269830">Por uma vez na eternidade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frozen [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enrolados, Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Other, Romance, amizade, comedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Em um dos aniversários de Rapunzel, suas primas Elsa e Anna finalmente visitam seu reino junto com Olaf, Kristof e Sven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa/Rapunzel (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Rapunzel (Disney), Elsa/Rapunzel (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frozen [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Por uma vez na eternidade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Frozen e Enrolados e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem à Disney.</p><p>*Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>                — Estamos chegando! Estamos chegando! Olhem! – Anna puxava Kristof pela mão, que lutava para correr pelo navio sem cair – Terra à vista!! – Anna exclamou puxando uma luneta sabe-se lá de onde para observar o pequeno pedaço de terra que podiam ver daquela distância.</p><p>                — Ei! De onde tirou isso?!</p><p>                — Ah... Sei lá, estava por aí!</p><p>                — Anna...? – Elsa chamou a irmã num tom divertido, interrogativo e de advertência ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>                A mais nova encolheu-se fechando os olhos por um segundo e virou-se devagar para encarar Elsa.</p><p>                — Oi...? Elsa...</p><p>                A rainha riu e aproximou-se da irmã, tirando a luneta de suas mãos e a olhando com gentileza.</p><p>                — O capitão esteve me perguntando se tenho alguma ideia do que havia acontecido com sua luneta.</p><p>                — Eeeehh... – Anna soltou um risinho e com uma expressão desconfiada acenou para o capitão a certa distância – Desculpe!</p><p>                — Tudo bem, princesa! Mas avise da próxima vez! – Ele acenou de volta com um sorriso e tomou a luneta das mãos de Elsa.</p><p>                — Sua travessa – Elsa lhe disse ao aproximar-se novamente – Já aceitei que você é assim e nunca vai mudar, mas tente por a cabeça um pouquinho mais no lugar, Anna.</p><p>                — Tá bom... Eu prometo que vou me esforçar!</p><p>                Elsa e Kristof a olharam desconfiados, mas acabaram por sorrir e deixar a última travessura da princesa de lado. Elsa abraçou a irmã e as duas riram juntas antes da rainha afastar-se para outro lugar, sendo seguida por Olaf e Sven que brincavam ali por perto. Kristof apoiou-se na beirada do navio e Anna o acompanhou. Ambos tornaram a observar o pedaço de terra visível, que se tornava maior à medida que o navio se movia. Na noite passada as duas irmãs, sozinhas durante a madrugada, haviam feito a mesma coisa, arrodeadas pelo oceano infinito, pensando em como aquela terrível tempestade haviam levado seus pais quando seguiam a mesma viagem em que estavam agora. Ambas imaginavam se refazer aquele trajeto que causara tamanha calamidade apenas não iria entristece-las, mas não conseguiam saber que tinham uma prima e uma tia, irmã de seu pai, em outro reino e jamais tentarem uma aproximação.</p><p>                — Ainda te deixa triste, não é? – Kristof perguntou preocupado.</p><p>                — Vai ficar tudo bem – ela respondeu após alguns segundos – Não podemos deixar essa dor nos tomar pra sempre. A vida não pode parar, Kristof... – Anna falou, em um de seus raros momentos parecendo uma pessoa tão calma quando Elsa – Na verdade... Estou doida pra conhecer Rapunzel e Eugene. Dizem que ela é uma grande princesa, muito doce e alegre. Será que somos parecidas?! Afinal somos primas! – Anna exclamou ao se animar.</p><p>                — Começou... – Kristof falou com uma risada e sorriu para a noiva – Se são primas... A princesa Rapunzel deve ser tão doce e bonita quando a minha princesa – ele disse vendo Anna corar e sorrir de volta, antes de beijar sua bochecha.</p><p>******</p><p>                — Chegamos! Chegamos! Chegamos! – Anna descia correndo do navio.</p><p>                — É isso aí! Chegamos! – Olaf exclamou erguendo os braços.</p><p>                A ruiva e o boneco de neve montaram em Sven, que emitiu um ruído de alegria também e seguia atrás de Elsa e Kristof.</p><p>                Em alguns minutos o grupo foi levado à entrada do castelo da cidade, passando antes pelos moradores, que os recepcionaram com grande alegria. Tiveram sua atenção chamada pelo vitral colorido de um casal segurando uma bebê de cabelos dourados e o símbolo do grande sol ladrilhado no chão. No caminho ouviram o suficiente para conhecerem a história da princesa perdida, e nem precisaram ouvir até o fim para deduzirem que se tratava de Rapunzel.</p><p>                Chegando ao palácio foram recepcionados pelo rei e a rainha, tia de Anna e Elsa. José, marido da princesa, estava ajudando a esposa com algum assunto importante em seus aposentos e teriam que encontrar os recém chegados depois. O rei conversava com Kristof e Olaf, que descera de Sven junto com Anna, enquanto a rainha adiantou-se ansiosa e sorridente para as duas sobrinhas. Ela estendeu as mãos para afagar o rosto das duas.</p><p>                — Vocês duas... São tão lindas! As duas tem sardas assim como nossa Rapunzel! São mesmo filhas do meu irmão – ela falou ao abraçar as duas irmãs, que prontamente a retribuíram, também felizes em conhece-la – Confesso que quando decidiram vir... Ficamos muito apreensivos – disse ao se separarem – Por terem que fazer o mesmo trajeto que levou a vida deles – a rainha falou com tristeza, e as duas puderam jurar que por um ou dois segundos ela forçava-se a não chorar, mas se recompôs e tornou a fitar as duas – Não vamos falar disso, hoje é um dia para celebrar. E amanhã será aniversário de Rapunzel. Vamos entrar, logo iremos encontra-la.</p><p>                — Estamos todos muito felizes e honrados que tenham vindo – o rei falou, se aproximando.</p><p>                — Nós também estamos – Elsa lhe respondeu e o grupo adentrou o castelo enquanto alguns empregados carregavam a bagagem para dentro.</p><p>                — Não tem problema Sven entrar com a gente? – Kristof perguntou à rainha, que deu uma risadinha.</p><p>                — Não mesmo. Rapunzel poderia transformar nosso castelo em uma selva – ela riu – O cavalo dela e de José, Maximus, vive andando aqui dentro. Não há nenhum problema.</p><p>                Eles aguardaram na grande sala de entrada enquanto Anna, Kristof e Sven andavam pelas áreas abertas do castelo. Anna não demorou a encontrar uma pequena subida de pedra que não resistiu em escalar.</p><p>                — Nossa! Dá pra ver um pouco da cidade daqui, Kristof!</p><p>                — Tenha cuidado!</p><p>                — Não se preocupa, é bem firme aqui, não tem como cair.</p><p>                — Vou até aquele lado, Sven correu pra lá, cuidado até eu voltar.</p><p>                — Tá.</p><p>                O louro sumiu de vista, não tornando possível saber se estava longe ou apenas escondido pelos muros de pedra. Anna pôs a mão sobre os olhos, a fim de bloquear um pouco a luz do sol para ver melhor ao longe. Em sua empolgação, acabou esticando-se um pouco mais do que devia e escorregando.</p><p>                — Aaaah! Kristof, me pega! – Exclamou com um pouquinho de esperança que o noivo estivesse de volta.</p><p>                Preparava-se para sentir o impacto com o chão, mas realmente alguém a segurou. Passado o choque, a ruiva abriu os olhos, tomando um susto e emitindo um grito ao mesmo tempo de seu salvador.</p><p>                — Você não é o Kristof!!</p><p>                — Você não é a Rapunzel!!</p><p>                Anna pulou para o chão, tomando alguns passos de distância do estranho e o observando. Estava bem vestido e não parecia ser um vilão. De alguma forma ele lhe parecia familiar.</p><p>                — Ei!! Quem é você! Está invadindo o castelo? Você por acaso não tem nenhuma frigideira aí, não é?</p><p>                — Ãh? Frigideira?! – Anna questionou, o olhando como se fosse doido.</p><p>                — Ahhh... – José suspirou – É uma longa história. Ei, ruivinha... Acho que te conheço de algum lugar – ele encostou a mão no queixo, tentando lembrar-se – E porque você é tão parecida com minha esposa?</p><p>                — Esposa...? – Anna o olhou novamente por alguns instantes e sua mente deu um estalo – José Bezerra!! É você mesmo?! O marido de Rapunzel! Sei de onde nos conhecemos!!</p><p>                — Sabe é? – Dessa vez ele que a olhou como se você maluca – E sim, sou eu mesmo. Pode refrescar a minha memória?</p><p>                — Eu sou Anna – ela curvou levemente em uma reverência – Princesa de Arendel. Você e Rapunzel estavam na coroação da minha irmã Elsa. Vimos vocês quando chegaram, mas não pudemos nem nos falar. No meio da celebração aconteceu tudo aquilo todos foram embora e não vimos mais vocês. Nós e Rapunzel somos primas. Nosso pai era irmão da sua rainha.</p><p>                — Aaah... – ele continuou pensativo por um tempo e o reconhecimento pareceu tomar seus olhos – Espera aí...</p><p>                Ele aproximou-se de Anna e a olhou com atenção.</p><p>                — Você não tinha uma... Mexa branca no cabelo?</p><p>                — É tinha, mas eu perdi. É uma longa história também.</p><p>                — Ah... Agora me lembro de você! Mil perdões pela minha grosseria, princesa! – Disse segurando uma das mãos dela e também lhe fazendo uma breve reverência – Naquele dia a gente pensou em ficar, mas... O reino parecia estar em tanto perigo que não podíamos arriscar Rapunzel naquelas condições.</p><p>                — Que condições?</p><p>                — Você logo vai saber – ele dizia ao serem interrompidos por Kristof e Sven – Você é...?</p><p>                — Ele é Kristof, Anna saltou para seu lado, segurando o braço do louro – Meu noivo, e esse é Sven.</p><p>                — Muito prazer – José trocou um aperto de mão com Kristof e... Um aperto de mão e pata com Sven – Sejam bem vindos ao nosso reino. Eu sou José, marido da Rapunzel. Vamos entrando, ela deve estar aí.</p><p>                O grupo voltou à entrada do castelo, encontrando Elsa, o rei e a rainha e Olaf saltitando de felicidade e falando alguma coisa sobre algo muito fofo.</p><p>                — Anna, Kristof, Sven, vocês estão aí! – O boneco falou, correndo em sua direção – Vocês tem que ver! Ele é tão fofo!</p><p>                — De quem está falando? – Kristof questionou.</p><p>                — Eu dei uma perambulada pelo castelo e acabei encontrando a princesa... Quem é você? – Ele perguntou sorridente para José, desviando o foco da conversa.</p><p>                — Eu sou José, marido de Rapunzel.</p><p>                — É um prazer! – O boneco apertou a mão do príncipe.</p><p>                — Anna – Elsa falou após cumprimentar José e seguir para o lado da irmã.</p><p>                — Oi.</p><p>                — Há alguém mais que temos que conhecer antes de passarmos longas horas trocando nossas histórias.</p><p>                — Quem?! – Ela perguntou animada.</p><p>                — José? – Puderam ouvir uma voz doce e melodiosa por perto.</p><p>                Ficaram alguns segundos na expectativa enquanto o príncipe sumiu por uns instantes em alguma direção, voltando acompanhada de um jovem lindíssima de cabelos castanhos que iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Era de fato parecida com Elsa e Anna. Podiam até mesmo notar alguns poucos traços do rei de Arendel nela. Tinha sardas no nariz, olhos verdes e trajava um lindo vestido rosa. Em seus braços uma criança que não devia ter mais que alguns meses se acomodava tranquilamente, olhando para o casal. Ao notar a movimentação no local, os olhos da princesa de arregalaram um pouco e ela abriu um grande sorriso, entregando com cuidado o bebê para José, e correndo até o grupo. Só então puderam notar que havia um camaleão jovem e simpático em seu ombro, que também parecia sorrir para eles.</p><p>                — Elsa... Anna... São vocês mesmo?</p><p>                As duas devolveram o sorriso quando a princesa as abraçou, sendo imediatamente retribuída.</p><p>                — Eu sempre quis conhecer vocês – ela disse ao se afastar – Sejam todos bem vindos ao nosso castelo! Olaf é um doce – ela comentou – E esse é o pascal – ela indicou o camaleão em seu ombro, que ergueu uma patinha em cumprimento – E quem é esse menino bonitão? – Ela perguntou acariciando o focinho de Sven, que fechou os olhos e parecia sorrir com o carinho.</p><p>                — Esse é o Sven. Eu sou Kristof, noivo da Anna – ele disse, tomando a mão de Rapunzel e curvando-se levemente.</p><p>                — Prazer, Kristof, ficamos felizes que também tenha vindo. Acho que Sven e Maximus se darão bem.</p><p>                Não demorou para o cavalo branco aparecer de algum lugar, olhando os visitantes com a cara mais desconfiada que já tinham visto em um cavalo. Ele se aproximou devagar e observou cada um, rapidamente simpatizando com o grupo e por fim encarando Sven, com quem logo estava brincando como se fossem velhos amigos. José se aproximou de todos, carregando o bebê.</p><p>                — Ah, sim... José deve ter lhes falado que não pudemos esperar depois do que houve aquele dia... Este é Eugene – ela tomou o bebê dos braços do pai – Nosso filho, ele é o motivo. Eu estava esperando ele tinha algum tempo naquela época.</p><p>                O menino encarou cada um, sorrindo para o grupo, era incrivelmente amável como sua mãe, embora às vezes muito levado como o pai. Tinha os olhos verdes e as sardas de Rapunzel, mas se parecia muito com o pai, tendo o mesmo tom de cabelo que ele.</p><p>                — Qual a idade dele agora? – Elsa lhe perguntou.</p><p>                — Ele está com seis meses. Como podem ver, ainda não fala nem anda, mas acho que não vai demorar, ele vive balbuciando tentando falar alguma coisa e é bem agitado de vez em quando, acho vai aprender a andar bem rápido.</p><p>                Durante o restante do dia o grupo trocou histórias, sobre a coroação de Elsa, o que aconteceu durante e depois dos anos tristes em que ficou separada de Anna, como ela se tornara noiva de Kristof, como ficara noiva de Hans no mesmo dia, um assunto que sempre fazia todos ficarem chocados e depois morrerem de rir, especialmente quando Anna se mostrava irritada com a lembrança, mas por pouquíssimo tempo. Também falaram sobre como José e Rapunzel se conheceram, sobre seus poderes, as duras provas que ela fora forçada a enfrentar na torre da floresta e fora dela, como haviam chegado ao castelo, e sobre as lanternas voadoras do aniversário da princesa.</p><p>                Após as irmãs trocarem de roupa para o que vestiam no dia-a-dia e trançarem o cabelo da maneira que normalmente faziam, também caminharam pela cidade e por parte dos lugares bonitos da floresta por onde Rapunzel passara com José ao fugirem pela primeira vez, visitaram o patinho fofo para conhecer os velhos amigos do casal. Durante a noite aproveitaram a vista do palácio e Anna aproveitou para brincar com Eugene, que nunca se dera tão bem com alguém que acabara de conhecer. As três primas aproveitaram mais algum tempo juntas enquanto Eugene era cuidado por seus avós e Olaf, que fazia o garoto dar boas risadas com suas gracinhas, José conversava com Kristof, fazendo as três jovens rirem com o comentário de José sobre Pascal ser uma espécie de extensão da consciência de Rapunzel. Já Sven parecia conversar com Maximus e pascal em alguma língua estranha que não podiam entender.</p><p>                Rapunzel parecia ser uma espécie de mistura perfeita entre as personalidades de Anna e Elsa. Era capaz de aprontar grandes travessuras e falar milhões de palavras por minuto como Anna, mas também tinha a serenidade de Elsa.</p><p>                — Prontinho! – Anna exclamou ao terminar de trançar o cabelo da prima.</p><p>                — Que lindo! Nunca havia feito isso... Só daquela vez que as crianças trançaram pra mim, quando eu ainda era loura. Pode fazer isso de novo amanhã?!</p><p>                — Anna tem uma habilidade incrível pra trançar cabelo, é claro que ela pode – Elsa lhe disse.</p><p>                — Sim, eu farei! Afinal é seu aniversário!</p><p>                Rapunzel estava explodindo de felicidade, abraçou as duas enquanto fitavam as várias estrelas do céu.</p><p>******</p><p>                Na noite do dia seguinte, após uma grande celebração pelo aniversário de Rapunzel, que havia durado o dia todo, todos estavam bem acomodados e seguros em um dos barcos da família, até mesmo Sven, Olaf e Maximus estavam ali. Podiam ver vários outros pequenos barcos com moradores da cidade pelo lago. Outras pessoas observavam da margem. Em poucos minutos as lanternas flutuantes seriam enviadas para os céus.</p><p>                — Mamãe já volta – Rapunzel sussurrou para Eugene, tomando seu rostinho entre as mãos e beijando a bochecha do bebê quando o deixou com a rainha, e seguida dando um beijinho em pascal, que acomodou-se perto do bebê.</p><p>                — Fica frio, garotão, a gente volta logo – José falou para o filho, beijando sua testa e afagando os cabelos dele.</p><p>                O bebê riu feliz, fazendo seus avós e os demais se derreterem, e o casal desceu do barco maior para um pequeno, mas seguro, aconchegante e cheio de lembranças, seguindo sozinhos para o dentro do lago, carregando duas lanternas com o símbolo do sol. Fora daquele jeito quando haviam se conhecido, e em alguns anos repetiam aquele momento mágico, ao menos parte dele.</p><p>                — Foi aqui... – ela suspirou sonhadora – Que eu percebi... Que eu amava você – falou suavemente.</p><p>                — Eu já tinha percebido, mas naquela hora eu aceitei – uma pausa se seguiu enquanto se olhavam e sorriam – Amo você – ele sussurrou.</p><p>                — Eu também te amo, José.</p><p>                O moreno fechou a distância entre eles com um beijo doce e profundo enquanto se abraçavam, tendo o cuidado de não desmanchar por acidente o lindo trançado que Anna fizera no cabelo da prima. Quando se separaram, ela o agarrou pelo pescoço, sentindo-o envolve-la também, e insistiu em ficar o mais perto possível dele até o último segundo antes de soltarem as lanternas.</p><p>                — Muito obrigada por me tirar daquela torre.</p><p>                — Obrigado por roubar meu coração, loura.</p><p>                Ela riu diante de seu antigo apelido e afastou-se lentamente, encarando-o.</p><p>                — Está na hora – ela sorriu, sendo retribuída.</p><p>                O casal acendeu as lanternas e as soltaram juntos. Com o sinal de luz ascendendo ao céu, em volta deles um número incontável de centenas de lanternas de vários formatos se acenderam e foram lançadas para o ar, enchendo o lugar de luz e alegria. Rapunzel e José em seguida trocaram mais um sorriso e deram as mãos.</p><p>                A princípio os visitantes de Arendel não compreenderam porque um grande silêncio tomou o momento, mas logo uma doce melodia chegou aos seus ouvidos, provavelmente tocada por alguns músicos do palácio em algum lugar por perto, e ficaram ainda mais surpresos ao ouvirem o casal no meio do lago cantar.</p><p>                — Que lindo...! – Olaf quase babava impressionado com a beleza do momento e um sorriso enorme se formava em seu rosto.</p><p>                — Eles sempre cantam assim? – Kristof perguntou ao rei.</p><p>                — Não há alguns anos, mas desde que nossa filha voltou eles cantam essa canção sempre nesse dia, nesse momento.</p><p>                — Sim – a rainha falou – É a música deles.</p><p>                — Mas de onde veio? – Anna lhe perguntou.</p><p>                — Eles mesmos a fizeram? – Elsa questionou.</p><p>                — Na verdade... Os dois escreveram boa parte, com a ajuda de uma boa compositora do reino. Ela disse que é como se tivesse sonhado com essa letra da primeira vez que viu as lanternas. Ela estava sozinha com José, e depois de tudo o que passaram, diz que foi exatamente o que sentiu naquele momento. José dizia não ter talento algum para canto e qualquer tipo de arte – ele riu – Mas acabou aceitando que são habilidades que ele não sabia que tinha.</p><p>                — Que lindo! – As duas irmãs falaram juntas.</p><p>                Tocados pelo momento e a paisagem, um tanto timidamente Kristof e Anna ficaram lado a lado e entrelaçaram os dedos das mãos, trocando um sorriso e voltaram a observar juntamente aos demais a cena do casal e prestar atenção ao que cantavam.</p><p> </p><p>“Tantos dias olhando das janelas</p><p>Tantos anos presa sem saber</p><p>Tanto tempo nunca percebendo</p><p>Como tentei não ver?</p><p>Mas aqui, à luz das estrelas</p><p>Bem aqui, vejo meu lugar</p><p>Sim, aqui consigo sentir</p><p>Que estou onde devo estar</p><p>Vejo enfim a luz brilhar</p><p>Já passou o nevoeiro</p><p>Vejo enfim a luz brilhar</p><p>Para o alto me conduz</p><p>E ela pode transformar</p><p>De uma vez o mundo inteiro</p><p>Tudo é novo, pois agora eu vejo</p><p>É você a luz.</p><p>Tantos dias sonhando acordado</p><p>Tantos anos vivendo a vida em vão</p><p>Tanto tempo nunca enxergando</p><p>As coisas do jeito que são</p><p>Ela aqui, à luz das estrelas</p><p>Com ela aqui, vejo quem eu sou</p><p>Ela que me faz sentir</p><p>Que sei pra onde vou.</p><p>Vejo enfim a luz brilhar</p><p>Já passou o nevoeiro</p><p>Vejo enfim a luz brilhar</p><p>Para o alto me conduz</p><p>E ela pode transformar</p><p>De uma vez o mundo inteiro</p><p>Tudo é novo, pois agora eu vejo</p><p>É você a luz</p><p>É você a luz.”</p><p> </p><p>                Podiam ouvir murmúrios de alegria e comoção das várias pessoas ao longe quando se aproximaram novamente e trocaram o beijo que naquele primeiro momento haviam sido impedidos de dar, dessa vez sem nada nem ninguém para separá-los.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>